


The Reward System

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a reward system that Harry learns to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward System

**Title:** The Reward System  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco has a reward system that Harry learns to love.  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Tinsel, and [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt #12: [Tangle of lights](http://www.markglover.co.uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/christmas-lights.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Reward System

~

Draco stared at the tangle of lights. “I say we just get new ones.”

“No. We can do this,” Harry insisted. “Isn’t there a de-tangling spell or something?”

“How would I know? We had house-elves that do that sort of thing when I was growing up. I can still call one of them--”

Harry shook his head. “Hermione would kill me.”

“Not if you don’t tell her.” Draco held up a handful of tinsel. “Fine. Forget the lights for now, let’s put these on.”

“Shouldn’t the lights go on first?” Harry sighed. “Come, help me untangle them.”

Draco smirked. “I’ll consider it, for a reward.”

“What sort of reward?” Harry asked.

Pretending to consider his options, Draco pursed his lips. “How about a kiss?” he finally said.

“Anytime,” Harry replied, setting aside the clump of lights and reaching for Draco. Placing his lips over Draco’s he kissed him thoroughly before coming up for air. “What will that get me?” he whispered.

Reaching into his pocket, Draco pulled out his wand. Waving it, he managed to undo a couple of the knots in the lights.

“That’s brilliant,” Harry said. “Keep going.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I’ll need another kiss,” he said. When Harry moved in, however, Draco leaned back. “Ah, ah. I didn’t say on the lips, did I?”

They ended up buying new lights.

~


End file.
